


Lovers

by Amethystlantern



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Set right before the last part of the finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystlantern/pseuds/Amethystlantern
Summary: Sherlock sees the rose Wato left for her on the rooftop, and wonders what a rose can mean.





	Lovers

Sherlock quickly disentangled herself from her hiding place as soon as she heard Wato close the door to the rooftop of the Reichenbach Building. She wasn’t quite ready to reveal herself yet, if ever. Then why was she following Wato at all? Well, logically it was to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid. Stupid, like jumping off a roof. Wait. Well, perhaps logic was not as strict as she’d previously thought. A few moments passed, and she started to head to the door to make her own exit when she saw something and stopped in her tracks. 

A rose, right where they’d been standing _then._ Changing course, she went over to it. The wrapping around it was familiar. Kenichi’s Florals. Mrs. Hatano was a frequent customer of the overpriced flower shop, though Sherlock suspected this was more because of the convenience of the location than anything else. She picked it up, examining it more closely. It was strongly scented even by rose standards, and had many circles of tightly packed petals. This was one of the premium roses, which was quite amazing considering the price of their usual wilting product. So, Wato had spent an additional four hundred yen for something more presentable, that likely no one but a stray janitor or a pigeon would ever see. Still less stupid than jumping off a building, but only just. 

Sherlock wondered what Wato would have said if, only just a few weeks ago, she’d given Sherlock a rose. 

_“Well, I thought you could use it for your essential oils!”_

_“I just thought it looked dreary in here.”_

_“I think you’re supposed to give them to people you are thankful for, I guess I’ll have to give it to Mrs. Hatano!”_

And if Sherlock had given her a rose? 

Who gives another person a rose? What type of person? For what purpose? A premium rose. 

Sherlock dropped it and ran after Wato, and knew what her purpose was.


End file.
